dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hulk vs Bane
Red Hulk vs Bane 'is ZombieSlayer23's 3rd episode of his 3rd season. Description ''Marvel and DC's biggest brutes go head to head. Will it be Batman's rival or Hulk's rival that emerges victorious? Who do you want to win? Red Hulk Bane Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Downtown New York) Blood stained the screen, and the only witness to the scene was Bane. Stomping as loud as thunder, Bane marched through the streets, pounding on cars and killing people with a single punch. Police tried shooting down Bane, but the bullets only bounced off of Bane’s chest. Bane laughed before throwing a limousine at the line of policemen, killing all of them at once. Nothing could stop Bane. And that’s where Red Hulk came in. He leaped from from a building and onto the ground, furious. Bane turned around and cracked his knuckles, eager for a fight. Bane then doused himself with a bottle of venom, giving him an extra strength boost. Bane: Die! Both brutes rushed at one another, fists bared. HERE WE GO! DBX Red Hulk and Bane clash fists, fighting to get the upper edge. Bane managed to push through the punch, knocking Red Hulk backwards. Bane seized his moment and leaped into the air, kneeing Bane up with him. With that, Bane quickly grabbed Red Hulk by the head and slammed him into the ground, forming a dent in the street. This made Red Hulk more mad than before the fight started. Steam was coming out of Red Hulk's ears, and the atmosphere was suddenly getting pretty hot. Bane fought through the heat and swung his fist at Red Hulk, but Ross quickly blocked the attack, grabbed Bane's arm and dropped him into the ground. Red Hulk: Smash! Red Hulk swiftly picked up Bane by his feet and swung him into the air, leaping off ground as well. Ross managed to grab a hold of Bane as they were started to fall downwards, but with a heavy punch Bane broke free of Red Hulk's grasp and sent the beast flying downwards, right through several towers. Red Hulk slammed his fist into the ground, slowing down his speed. Like a crazy beast, Red Hulk sprinted at Bane like a wild dog, leaping into the air and driving his foot into the head of Bane. Bane was launched backwards, where he was sent into a Gas Factory. Bane was sent into a barrel of toxin, which broke and started to cloud the air with toxic gas. Bane: HA! Try stopping me now. His words were spoken too late. Red Hulk busted through the wall and slammed all of his body into Bane's chest, launching him even further down the factory. Bane took a moment to stand back up, where he looked at Ross. The beast was not being affected by the gas, but it seemed like the toxin was making him more powerful. Red Hulk was consuming the toxin, making him even more powerful. Bane: Impossible! Bane launched himself forward, cracking a dose of venom. His brute strength crackling with venom, Bane managed to land a massive punch into Red Hulk's head. The sheer power Bane managed to cause on Ross made the brute barricade through the ground, ripping a massive hole throughout the cement. At this point the factory was going haywire; workers were rushing out of the building and alarms were blaring. Toxin was clouding the two villains' vision, unable to make Ross and Bane see. Bane swung his fist into the air, trying to hit a target but just hitting the air. Before long a massive knee was slammed into Bane's spine, launching him back out the building. But as Bane recovered, he noticed one last barrel remaining in the building, untouched. Bane smirked and found a nearby rock, throwing it at the barrel. The impact caused the barrel to explode, causing a chain reaction which imploded the entire building. Red Hulk was seen flying out of the building before crashing into the ground, forming another crater. Red Hulk slowly tried to get up, but the pain was too powerful. His knee was severely wounded and he had fallen at least 40 feet deep into the ground. Red Hulk barely managed to pull himself up from the crater, but up above waiting for him was Bane. The villain smirked and picked Red Hulk up from the ground by the shirt, ready to do a pounding on him. Bane: Any last words? Bane took action and smashed Ross into the ground, head-first. The beast managed to make a grumble underneath the ground, and Bane was unable to hear what Ross had said. Bane: So you did have a last word... Well-'' Before he could say anymore Ross launched himself out of the ground, smashing his fist into Bane's head and hoisting him into the air. Red Hulk finally released Bane after they were a good 100 feet in the air, when Red Hulk dropped Bane from his grasp and extended his hands. Red Hulk: '''GRAAAAAA!' With tremendous force, Red Hulk rocketed his hands right into Bane's head, exploding the newly dead villain's head. The thunder clap Red Hulk had created echoed through the state, for it was so powerful. Bane's headless corpse dropped into the ground as Red Hulk continued to terrorize the city. DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Red Hulk!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights